Kurosaki Ichigo's new live
by leylake90
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo accepted his dad proposal and lives with his family at sereitei, there he get a suprised revilation from his hollow Shiro and so his new live and sexual adventure begin in Soul Society. This story contain's hard Yaoi and is a story where everybody tops Ichigo and every bleatch character get's his piece of Strawberry cake, welcome into the world of Ichigo's harem.
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo's new live

MA content

M/M couples

All Male Characters : Shinigami's and Arrancar's X Ichigo

CONTAINS Yaoi

NOT A FAN OF YAOI DON'T READ IT !

Chapter 1

As it was Ichigo's 20 ste birthday he knew that he had to make a choise.

His Father was called back from his banishment and would regain his status als a soul reaper in Soul Society.

Witch would mean that he needed to leave his live in the living world behind and start his new live with his father and family at Soul society.

When he knew that he wanted to be with his family he walked to his father to tell him teh choise, " Hey goat face i will come with all of you to Soul Society and begin y live there, also because i have lot of friends there and living is not hard when you have friends" Ichigo says while looking at his father. His father looked at his son and said " Im glad that you would come with us son, but you know that you would leave youre body behind with other's words you'll die".

As Ichigo nod's at his father explanation he accepted that he would need to die to begin his new live as a soul reaper or shinigami. As his father called all his children with him he gave his children all a pill he got from uhara. As Ichigo's and his sister's took the pill they slowly fell in a deep sleep to never wake up again.

Looking at their dying body's, they followd their father through the portel at Soul Society where their new live would began.

This is my first page of my story, i just begun on it i hope it will be good for you, when i can i will upload the second chaper as soon as possible.

You can tell me if you like the first chapter and when you find of the story baseline.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody

This is the Second Chapter

Enjoy !

Chapter 2

It's been Already 2 days that they setteld in Seiretei and Rukia came the second she heard Ichigo and his family came to Sereitei to live here.

His father was back as his position as the Chaptain of a new squad that go between the living world and back to Soul Society. His Son Ichigo was his second in command.

His sister's where going to the Shinigami Academy to get their approvement to become a shinigami and will eventually go to the 14th Squad led by the kurosaki family.

Ichigo was in his office thinking about how his live here was going great and had no regrets leaving the world of the living, when he felt very tired and dizzy when he stood up he fainted as he came around he was in his inner world where zangetsu his kitana spirit was living and also his hollow side shiro.

Shiro came into his eyefield when he smiled softly looking up at Shiro " Hey Shiro it's been a week ago when i saw you how are you doing and why am i here ?" Shiro looked at him with a troubled look and said " Ichigo i need to tell you something listen good and don't be suprised when you hear it, it is crucial that you listen to me because if you don't you will die.

Looking a little bit worried Ichigo shaked his head, as to let Shiro see that he would listen because he didn't want to die a true dead. " Here is the deal said Shiro, youre power's as a fullbringer/verdalorde/Vizror/shinigami has evoled, they need energy to keep you alive. With other words you need some kind of sexual energy to keep youre powers satisfied"

Looking a little bit suprised Ichigo smiled amused and laughed a bit while saying " Oh well then i need a lot of girls in my bed to keep my power's satisfied. " Shiro looked more troubeld as she looked down he said " it' not famale energy that you need it's a man sexual energy with other words Ichigo you need to have sex with men to keep youre power's satisfied.

Ichigo looked very suprised as his mounth fell open didn't know what to say at first but knew that this day would come when he needed to tell Shiro something that he didn't wanted to admit.

" listen Shiro i have something to say to you, i never wanted to admit it but i felt more attracted to men than to women, so im just a little shaken that i need to tell my father what i need and want i am".

Shiro know looking suprised smiled big when he has that amusent look on his face he said " Then i have nothing to worry about and go get youre male harem Ichigo, im glad my little kingy is going to become a grown up and let's be honest youre gorgous, strong, sexy and submissive so everey men here thaught some nasty things about you if i may guess hahahahahaha".

As Ichigo thaught about those nasy stuff a red blush was keeping up his cheeks, he said " well then im wondering how a male harem is gonna affect me hahaha".

As he woke up from the inner world, he saw that his dad hang over him looking worried he said

" Ichigo you where out for a long time, did Shiro called you for something important?" Ichigo looked up at his dad while standing up and seated behind his office. " Fahter sit down i need something to tell you, you will not believ eme at first but then you will because you see how i look tired and all well let me tell you the reason.

As his father Seated in the other chair infront of Ichigo, Ichigo smiled softly as he explained everything into detail what is happening to him and what he need to do.

Having heard the whole story for an hour his father looked dumbfoulded and worried

" Ichigo if that is true then we have a serious problem, but i don't want to see you going down because of youre new power's if that is what you need to do to keep youre new powers satisfied then i will give you my concent.

Looking at his fahter he smiled as he said something else " father im not a virgin anymore either because my first time was with a man, i guess im gay i never wanted to admit it but know i must because i need male energy"

His father nodded because he knew deep inside that his son was gay and woudn't admit it either " i already had that feeling Ichigo youre my son so i will support you in this dision".

" Thank you dad " said Ichigo while they both got up and walked through the door leaving their work for the day to head home get something to eat and some good night rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own bleach and their character's i just write about them.

Here is chapter 3

MXM

Ichigo x Aida

Chapter 3

As Ichigo walked with rengji and rukia his two best friends when he arrived here in Soul Society, he knew that there were going Gotei 13 for Buisness with their Squad Captain about some incident happend a few day's ago.

As they came to the barracks of Squad 13 they heard voices comming from the seating chamber, seeing member' of squad 13 fighting eatch other. As Ichigo was going to break those two up, he saw a long man with brown hair combed neatly at one side break them up.

Ichigo saw it was luitenant Aida Second in comand of the Gotei 13, Ichigo always found Aida a handsome man who was strong in his own way with nice brow deep eyes. As he felt his body shudder at the taught of the luitentant long hands, wanted to say something to forget his naughty tought's, renji and rukia want forward to talk to him because they also knew od Ichigo's condition.

Ichigo followed them to the captain's office as he let renji and rukia go in to explain the incident because they where first on the scene he came later Ichigo wainted with Aida for them, looking at Aida braught chest and lips from his eye corner, his body began to warm again because he thaught dirty thought again involving him and luitenant Aida.

As Aida looked at him and smiles Ichigo's heart skiped a beat, geeting a red blush along his cheek as Aida looked at him putting his hand on his forehead he saind to Ichigo " are you alright Ichigo you feel warm are you beginning to go sick" As Aida wainted for an anwser Ichigo stuttered a little " n... no i... i just feel warm that's all "

Lookingaway from Aida knowing if he would asked more that he would kiss Aida on the lips to get some of his warm away from his body.

As Aida looked at him again, he would touch Ichigo's arm to see if he really was all right, he touched Ichgo's arm a little, while Ichogo gave him a groan that Aida pulled his arm back quicky knowing it was a lewd groan he looked at Ichigo with suprised eyes.

As Ichigo's face tunred bright red, he looked with seducing eyes to Aida as his lips parted a bit, Aida looked at him and thaught that Ichigo lokked gorgous and knew that Ichigo always looked beautifull, he sometimes had some dirty taughts of Ichigo that he needed reelease when he thaught of him.

As he looked at Ichigo he asked " Ichigo are you perhaps feeling a little bit aroused while i looked and touched you " Ichigo replied " yes my body became like this 2 day's ago it's a long story and if you want to listen i would gladly tell"

As Aida nodded Ichigo began to tell the whole story, after hearing the story Aida looked doumbfoulded as he smiles softly " i see then it's a big problem that youre body needs that attantion adn as what i can see you will attracted to men that suits youre taste im i correct" Ichigo nodded yes with his head, Aida taught of something and smiles because from that lewd moan of Ichigo ge was also aroused, he smiles at Ichigo sayning

" while don't i become youre first and gie you some energy today, i always found you beautifull Ichigo and i had dirty thaught about you almost every night i hope you would let me kiss you to let you see that im serious at giving you this energy"

Ichigo would not yes as Aida pressed his lips slowly to Ichigo's as he kissed him softly, Aida would put his tongue out and licked the lips of Ichigo leeting him know he wanted acess to kiss him deeper. Ichigo opend his mounth softly as Aida let's his tongue slip insde Ichigo's mounth, and begin to kiss him slowly deeper, as Ichigo have him a soft moan, he kisses him deeper and heated the kiss.

He was caressing Ichigo, through his yukata as he pulled Ichigo closer to him, he broke the kiss as he looked in Ichigo''s eyes he says " my room is up a head if you want we can continue there" Ichigo nodded yes with his head he was too aroused to say anything, Aida walked with him to his room, as they stepped in his room, he closed the door, pulled Ichigo back in his arms as he kissed Ichigo with deep and a heated kiss.

As Ichigo felt Aida's kiss go faster he moand softly as he heard his yukata being pulled off him and fall on the ground, Aida's arms picked him up and put him on the bed while still kissing him, Then He felt Aida kissing his neck softly, going down to his chest, as Aida bigan to lick his nipple, he moaned loud because he was sensitive there and felt good, he put his hand in Aida's hair as he sucked on Ichigo's nippe.

Ichigo's cock went hard by eatch attack of Aida's tongue on his nipple, feeling Aida's hand on his cock suddenly stroking him softly up and down, he moaned very loud, as some salvia slipped from his lips,

Aida looked up at him and smiles while stroking Ichigo's cock, thinking that he looked very beautifull, he kept stroking till he heard Ichigo say " ngghh ngghh A... Aida please g... give me youre c...cock.

Hearing Ichigo beg for his cock, he began to fell very hard, feeling some precum coming out, he sad " Ok Ichigo if that is wat you want but first i need to loosen you up before i can take you".

He took a Tube of lube from his dresser, putting it on his finger's, he went to Ichigo's ass with his middle finger as she softly breatched Ichigo's ass with his finger, when his finger was inside Ichigo, ge began to move slowly with his finger in and out of Ichogo's ass, seeing Ichigo moaning, he intered a second finger, trying to find Ichigo's prostat, as he found the pleasure nub, he stroked with his two finger's over and over again.

As Ichigo felt Aida's finger's goung in and out of him, he suddenly felt a heated feeling he cried out a little, as he saw Aida smile, he felt the feeling every time Aida go in and out with his finger he begged " N aaa aaaah Aida please give me youre cock inside me quicky"

As Aida heard him beg with his seducing voice, he climb upon Ichigo, letting his cock rest on Ichgo's entrance as he softly pushes in, feeling that it's hot inside Ichigo, he kept puching in till he got inside fully, ne never new that it felt good to be inside Ichigo he began to move slowly in and out with his cock.

As Ichigo felt Aida's cock deep inde him and began to move slowly, Ichigo started to moan, because Aida's touched his prostat with is cock every time going in and out, as Aida began to go faster, Ichigo cried hard, because it felt so good he hooked his legt around Aida's waist as his arms go around Aida's neck, feeling him pumping in and out faster and faster,

Ichigo felt a hard feeling coming up knowing that he would cum soon, he felt Aida's hand around his cock going up and down, he felt down back on the bad and moans to Aida " nngghh aaah aaah aaah Aida i... i will come soon like that keep going like that.

As Aida heard that Ichigo would come soon , knowing himself that he will come soon too, he looked at Ichigo as he sad " oh g... god Ichigo you feel soo good hmmm im gonna cum too.

As Ichigo felt his Orgasm come up he screamed hard " A... Aida I... im C...cumming !, as Ichigo came his cum spurted outside his cock in his chest and on Aida's hand, As Aida Came after a few strokes he moans " I.. Ichigo im cumming G.. god yes !. as he spurted everything inside Ichigo, the two of them lay there tiredly in eatch other's arms,

smiling up at eatch other ichigo said " Thx you Aida it was wonderfull" Aida reply " Youre welcome i had mutch fun too, they kissedd a last time when Ichigo fell a sleep in Aida's arm's outside by the wondow a shadow say everything as he lokked at Ichigo thinking that he was beautifull adn wanted him too.

There my Chapter 3 done hope you liked the Paring ichigo X Aida

Second Chapter you will know who the shadow was and what will happen to Ichigo.

Stay tuned for the Next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter 4 of my Story

Ichigo X Shusuke amagai

Chapter 4

As Ichigo lay's in Aida's arms he looked up at the handsome man and said " Im glad that you helped me you are a wonderfull lover and a very good friend, here i have a bracelet if it light's up means that i need you very hard, will you accept it ?" He looked at Aida as he smiled, Aida looked down at Ichigo as he smirks " Of course Ichigo i always wanted to have seks with you because youre gorgous then any women" He took the Bracelet from Ichigo as he put it on his right wrist, he puts his arm's arond Ichigo as they fall a sleep.

Meanwhile the man in the Shadows was in awe what happend and heard the whole story, shusuke amagai the 3th division captain smiled misivious knowing he had a chance to be with the gorgous red head he always saw from a distance. He will let Ichigo know in a kind way that he knew and that he want to be one of the lover's he choose. Making a plan in his head, he walked back to his home thinking " oooh Ichigo i can't wait to put my arms around you and have seks with you".

The next morning after having morning seks with Aida, he kissed the man on the lips as he said his goodbye, he walked back to the 14th division, Ichigo opend his officedoor as he sat behind his desk, and began to white report's and the look over how the member's whrote the rappor't, till he heard Rukia and Renji coming in Rukia sad " Ichigo Shusuke Amagai the captain of the 3th division is here to see you may he come in ?"

Ichigo looked suprised up as he sid " while yes let him in i want to know what he want's to say", As Rukia stepped sideways, Shusuke Amagai came into the office and smiled charming " good morning Ichigo i am hear to say something to you thx you for seeing me on sutch a short notice", as Ichigo knodded he looked at Rukia " you can go know Rukia ", Rukia closed the door bahind her letting Ichigo and Shusuke alone in Ichigo's office.

Shusuke looked at Ichigo, noticing the red haired beauty who was one od the strongest around, he shiverd a bit thinking of Ichigo's tan naked body he was the the other night, he sat himself in the coutch, making himself comfry so that Ichigo could he what he had and how sexy and handsome he was, she smiled charming at Ichigo as his eyes go seductive dark.

Ichigo saw Shusuke and always new the man was sexy, handsome and the smile on his face gave him shiver's as he was visiuasing how his white hands where touching his dark skin, he bluched a bit as he waved the vision away he looked up at Shusuke while saying " Welcome Shusuke tell me how i can help you with something ? "

Shusuke looked at Ichigo as he sad " while yes if you would'nt mind sitting next to me so i can explain" Ichigo looked at him as he stands up and sat hilself next to Shusuke, he felt Shusuke's body next to him as Ichigo began to be aware of it, he felt a warm tinteling feeling, he knew that it was time that his body needed energy again, he blushed slightly as he waited to hear what Shusuke would say.

Shusuke looked at Ichigo feeling, Ichigo's body next to him, he felt the warm coming off Ichigo knowing that he needed energy, he began to say " You know Ichigo, i was walking yesterday night around baracks 13 because i wanted to drink with Aida, when i heard some noises coming from his barrack bedroom, i saw you anf him having hot seks, then i heard the story that you told Aida, my Question is it true ?"

As Ichigo heard him he looked suprised, as he blushes hard he sad " yes it is true Shusuke i need sexuel energy because my power's are evolving, and yes i need lover's to keep my power's satisfied" as he looked up at Shusuke biting on his lower lip, feeling his body go into a light arrousal because Shusuke was a handsome man, with dark blue hair, a musclear body and large hands he waited to hear what Shusuke had to say.

As Shusuke looked at Ichigo and was thinking, he smiled sexy as he said " well Ichigo i want to help you because i always saw you from a long distand and i was always attracted to you, and wanted to have seks with you, in my mind i always have sex with you when i am thinking about you adn youre tanned body, aand i see that you need energy know because i feel that you are slightly arroused, so Ichigo wanna have sex with me know" he smiled charmind and sexy as his eyes began to feel with lust, Ichigo looked up and smiles sexy as he said with a seductive voice " Why Shusuke am glad that you asked because i also wanted to have sex with you, so please have sex with me know and make me loose my arrousal"

As Ichgo's said it, he began to lean into Shusuke as he kissed him softly on the lips, as he felt, that Shusuke leaned into the kiss and asked for entrance into his mounth, he moaned softly as Ichigo opend his lips, letting shusuke's tongue inside him, while she deepen the kiss, Shusuke, moand thinking that Ichigo is a good kisser, he suddenly puched Ichigo on the coutch as he begand to undress Ichigo.

as Ichigo was undressed he looked over Ichigo's body as his cock began to become hard he heard Ichigo say " It's not fare that im naked and you not, i want to feel youre naked body against mine please undress yourself" he saw Ichigo's eyes pleasing with lust, he bagan to undress himself, when he was funny naked he layd himself on Ichigo as they began to kiss again but know more heatingly with passion.

As Ichigo began to trail his hands over Shusuke's back, he break the kiss as he began to kiss Shusuke's neck with light kisses, leaving a trail of kisses along to shusuke's ear as he licked the tip, Shusuke moaned, as he caressed Ichigo's tanned skin, as he felt Ichigo's nippels, he began to rub them softly hardening the nippels, he sucked the right nipple as he played with the left, he heard Ichigo moan.

as Ichigo pulls his hips up to feel Shusuke's cock againt his, he moaned softly, feeling sparking feeling inside his body, he slowly let one hand glide down shusuke's body, to his throbbing cock, he took Shusuke's cock in his hands as he began to go slowly up and down his cock, he heard Shusuke moan hard, as Ichigo began to go faster. As Shusuke felt Ichigo stroking his throbbed cock, he moand hard looking down at ichigo as he sad

" g... god Ichigo i awlays wanted you to do that to me i want to take you know and pump hot and fast inside you till you scream my name on youre lovely lips" as Shusuke would take the lube out of his yukata that laid on the ground, he began to rub the lube on his three fingers as he was at the entrance of Ichigo's ass, he puched one finger in, as he began to go in and out of Ichigo's ass to loose him a bit.

Feeling Shusuke's finger inside his ass, he moaned softl, bucking his hips a little, as he felt a second finger go in, and hit his prostat, he began to moan hard, the thrid finger followed right after, as he keeped moaning he looked at Shusuke and said " S... Shusuke p...please put youre hard cock inside me i want to feel you and youre hot cock pounding in and out of me".

Hearing Ichigo's wor's, Shusuke pulled his finger's out as she climbed up, putting his cock on the intrance of Ichigo's ass, he puched slowly till his whole cock was inside Ichigo's ass, he breathed heavingly, looking at Ichigo as he said " God Ichigo feels warm and good inside you, i always imagine it as like that but feeling it for real is mutch better" after saying it he began to pump in and out slowly hearing Ichigo make small noises, he began to pump harder in and out, till Ichigo began to moan and make hard noises Ichigo said " nngghh ngghh y...yes like that S...shusuke m..more god more im gonna cum soon can't handle it"

As Ichigo feels Shusuke's cock hitting his prostat every time, he began to feel that he will cum, feeling Shusuke's hand suddenly on his cock, he screamed hard as he sad " aaahh aaaaah ooooh S... Shusuke i t...think i will come god i...im cumming " As he feel Ichigo's ass tighting around him as Ichigo came he moans loud " Ichigo ! " as he cums inside Ichigo, he pumped everything in him, as he layed next to Ichigo smiling at him he sad " So do i also get a bracelet?" Ichigo nodded " Yes you do i need you when it light up" he put the bracelet around Shusuke's Right wrist.

As they Fell a sleep not kowing that a man sat under Ichigo's window, awed in what he heard and saw, he thaught a little and smiled " well this will be fun fufufufu" as he

walked slowly away, making a plan for the next day.

Well everybody here is the 4th chapter i hope you like the second pairing

Chapter 5 will come soon

stay tuned

oh yes you can give revieuws on how you think the story is so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is people

Chapter 5

Ichigo X Aizen

Chapter 5

As Shusuke left Ichigo's office after having sex 2 times Ichigo was full of energy and could go for one day without his body feeling weird. As he was doing the rest of the paperwork because after the war between Soul Society and Aizen, something suprised happend. Aizen wanted a peace treathy because hueco mundo was dangerous for him and the arrancar and the fraccion, so they asked for Soul Society to take them in and so Squad 15 was made. A special squad where the arancar and Aizen protect Soul Society.

Ichigo was the next day in his office checking the new report's of their member's as he heard footsteps einding at this door, he looked up wondering who it was as the door opend and Aizen Captain of the 15th squad came in. Ichigo looked at Aizen as he smiled at him, Ichigo let his eyes rest on Aizen and his body. Ichigo always found Aizen handsome and sexy with his chocolat brown hair, his know purple eyes because he was not a shinigami but a mixed breed between an arrancar and an shinigami.

Ichigo looked up and saw Aizen's lean and musclear body because of the tight fitted outfit he wear's, Ichigo blushed slighty as he feels his body heating up knowing that Aizen was the cause and that he needed new energy. As Ichigo smiled sexy he looked Aizen in the eyes and sad " yes Captain Aizen how can i help you ?" Aizen smiled and said " what i can't come in and talk to you Ichigo because it was you who put the pease treaty between us and Soul Society ? "

Ichigo nodded " why of course come in and take a seat i am done with the report's soon and then we can talk when im going home for the day" Aizen looked at Ichigo and said " why yes thx you i will wait till you done". As Ichigo finished the last report he took his zanpakto and led Aizen out of his office and outside walking next to eatch other Ichigo said " well what do you want to talk about Aizen ? " Aizen smiled saying " well yesterday i was walking a midday walk to release some tension when i saw and heard something very intresting".

Ichigo looked at him as he sais " well and what was that intresting thing you heard and saw " Aizen turned around looking at Ichigo as he sad " well i saw you naked with captain Shusuke having sex, and after that i heard the whole story from youre and his mounth and at first i was suprised but then i found it quite intresting" Ichigo looked up suprised and said " And you want to saw this for what ?" Aizen looked at Ichigo and said " well i want to be one of youre lover's and have sex with you".

Ichigo looked suprised as he blushed hard, his body heating up greatly hearing that Aizen wanted him he said " well if you really want it then i will accept youre energy because i began to feel weird and i need the energy or else my power's will you berserk" Aizen smiled and said only " Lead the way Ichigo and let's have hot and hard sex".

As Ichigo lead Aizen into his bedroom, he looked around nervous as ichigo feels Aizen arms around him pulling him close against his body, he kisses Ichigo hard and hot on the lips, as Ichigo moaned Aizen slipeed his tongue inside Ichogo's mountt so he can deepen the kiss between them. Aizen layd Ichigo on the bed, he put himself on ichigo not breaking the kiss Ichigo's arms go around his body, as Aizen breaks the kiss he looked down at Ichigo.

Aizen said " do you want me Ichigo my body" Ichigo looked up with lust in his eyes and said " please Aizen i want to feel you on me " Aizen pulled offf the clothes on ichigo and himself both naked they began to kiss again, Aizen caressed Ichigo's chest slightly rubbing his tanned nipples Ichigo moaned softy at the touch Aizen kissed Ichigo's neck and kissed down till he was by the nippels, he licked the nippels softly nipping and sucking on them, the feel of Aizen's mounth on his nippels felt good Ichigo moand slighly as he felt his cock going rock hard.

Aizen felt Ichigo's cokc go rock hard, while he put his hand down on Ichigo's cock and began to rub up and down while sucking Ichigo's nipples ichigo began to moand harder and said " p...please A...Aizen i want it badly youre cock inside me "

As Aizen smiled the took the lube of the table as he lubed his three finger's he put one finger inside Ichigo's ass as he begins to go up and down slowly strachting Ichigo a bit, he put a second and a third finger in pumping in and out Ichigo's ass, hitting his prostat over and over again with his finger's,

Ichigo felt Aizen's finger's hitting his prostat over and over, he moand loud he said " A...Aizen p...please give me youre cock know i can't hold it " as Aizen pulled his finger's out of Ichigo's ass he moved his cock on Ichigo's entrance as he puched in slowly till he was fully in he began to pump in and out Ichigo's ass pumping against Ichigo's Prostat. Ichigo felt it so good that he locked his legs around Aizen waist as he felt he would come soon " looked at Aizen and said " a...aahh A...Aizen im cumming soon god feels too good"

As Aizen heard Ichigo's moand he lost his rythem feeling he would be their soon he thrust faster and faster till he felt his release was there, he and Ichigo came on the same time screaming eatch other's name they came, totally exausted they lay in eatch other's arms as thye talked about Ichigo's problem Ichigo put a bracelet on his right wrist saying to Aizen" Know you are with the other two when it light's up i need you thx you for helping me" Aizen kissed Ichigo softly as she smiles " It is my pleasure Ichigo" burying his feelings for ichigo deep inside knowing Ichigo wasn't only his.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6

Ichigo X yumichika

Chapter 6

As Ichigo was walking on his free day off into the garden's in his home watching the sakura three's and drinking his green tea when his father walked in the garden and said " Ichigo Rukia and Renji are here, they want to see you and talk to you" Ichigo looked up and smiled as he said " why yes let them come in because i want to speak with them too" as Rukia and Renji came in they sat next to Ichigo and Rukia said " Ichigo something is wrong with you me and Renji can feel it what is worng?" Ichigo looked at them and said " look i need to talk to you both you will not believe me at first but then you will" when Ichigo was telling them what's wrong with him they lisntend and when he stopped they both look dumbfoulded and suprised.

Rukia and Renji looked at eatch other nodding then looked at Ichigo Renji said " don't worry we will not desert you Ichigo, we will keep it a secret and hey we will know you lover's by the bracelet so no worried ok" Ichigo looked up happy " thx you two are my best friends" and so Ichigo Rukia and Renji where enjoying the Sakura and the green tea.

As Isshin was doing some work at home he heard a knock, going to the door he opend it seeing Yumichika the 5th seat of the 11th division isshin looked at him and said " welcome Yumichika what do i own the pleasure that you visit in my own home?" Yumichika smiled and said " well Captain Isshin i was wondering if Ichigo was home because i wanted to talk to him about something" Isshin looked at Yumichika " well he is in the garden with Rukia and Renji you can go in if you want" Yumichike nodded ' thx you Isshin" Yumichika walked to the garden to the other's.

As Yumichika came into the garden he saw that Rukia and Renji where about to leave as they saw Yumichika " Hey yumichika we where about to leave so know you can talk to Ichigo have a nice day" Rukia and Renji headded out and left. As Yumichika sat next to ichigo Ichigo gave him a cup of green tea. Ichigo said " yes you wanted to see me ?" Yumichika said " well how are you doing with youre new position and all are you quite good on living here ?"

Ichigo looked at Yumichika noticing him know because he sat closer to him he saw the feather's on his eyebrows and eyelaches, his shiny skin and beautifull purple eyes and short black hair, he thaught that Yumichika was feminine but very strong because of his lean body. Looking at Yumichika his body began to heat up knowing that it was time again he began to blush slightly saying " why yes it's better to live here know i have friends here and peace is nice for a change".

Yumichika saw Ichigo blushing he always thaught of Ichigo Beautifull, Strong, Powerfull, Yumichika loved Ichigo's red hair and nice eyes and his nice feminine body and always wondered how it would feel to lay under him. As he saw Ichigo blushing he said " Ichigo are you all right ? Youre blushing do you have a fever" As Ichigo stood up suddenly he walked away and said " Euhmmm i need to do something in my room i will be back in a few" As he walked to his room Yumichika knew something was wrong and followed him.

As Ichigo closed the door he pulls away his yukata on his body as he began to rub his nippels and stroke his cock thinking about yumichika he moaned softly, as he licked two finger's he began to put his finger's in his ass going in and out saying " a...ah n...ngh Yumichika more " Yumichika who was listening on the door heard everything suprised that Ichigo felt hot just by looking at him hearing Ichigo's moan his cock began to go hard as he was determind he opens the door and walked in with a seductive smile on his face.

As Ichigo was Yumichika come his he stopped and looked suprised Yumichika said " well Ichigo you look so beautifull and seductive calling my name why don't i join you hmmm " As he walked at Ichigo pulling his cloth off throwing it down on the floor he craweld up Ichigo as he began to kiss him on the lips. As Ichigo moans Yumichika slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mounth and began to kiss him deep as Ichigo felt his tongue he put his arms closly around his neck pulling him closer onto his body.

Yumichika let his hand trails along Ichigo's tanned skin till he was by the nipples he began to play and rub them as he heard ichigo moans him name, he put his mounth around a nipple sucking hard on it, he trained his hand along his body to his cock as he takes Ichigo's cock in his hand going slowly up and down whhile he was sucking Ichgo's nipples, Ichigo felt soo god that he moaned Yumichika's name and knew he would come soon he looked up with lust in his eyes as he sad " p...please Y...Yumichika put it in me know and fuck me"

As Yumichika took the lube he had in his yukata, he put it on his two finger's as he puches his two finger's in ichigo's ass he begins to pump in and out hitting his prostat every time ichigo felt that spark he moanded hard and said " Y...Yumichika do it because i want you so bad " Yumichika pulled his finger's out and positioning Ichigo on his side as he lay behind him and puched his cock softly inside his ass till he was fully in Yumichika began to pump in and out hitting Ichigo's prostat.

Ichigo felt sooo good he moand hard " Y...Yulichika yes just like that god more take me more" as Yumichika heard it he began to pump harder knowing he would come soon at the same time as Ichigo he took Ichigo's cock and go up and down along his cock for the double pleasure he sad " g...god Ichigo you feel soo good and warm inside im cumming soon Ichigo looked at him and said " i...im cumming soon too god it's not too long. As they felt their orgasm come they screamed eatch other name As Ichigo came on the bed and on Yumichicka's hand, Yumichika came inside Ichigo as he pumped everyting inside him, he layd down next to ichigo took Ichigo in his arms and looked at him saying " well that was good never thaught you would want to have seks with me how come ?" Ichigo looked up and told the whole story as he told everything Yumichika looked at him and smiled " Oooh that what it is well i would gladly be one of youre lover's in you want" As Ichigo smiled happy he put the bracelet on his right wirst as he told Yumichika " when ever it light up i will need you" As Yumichika nodded they fell both a sleep in eatch other arms sleeping till the next day.

There people chapter 6

Hope you like it and please give some revieuws if you want more because i will not stop whriting and posting.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7 full off suprises


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7

Ichigo X Shinobu Eishima

enjoy !

Chapter 7

Ichigo Was walking to his barracks when he saw Shinobu Eishima peacing along his office door as he frowned his eyebrows he walked at Shinobu and ticked him on the shoulder, Shinobu looked back seeing Ichigo, Ichigo said " Hi Shinobu why are you peacing infront of my office" Shunobu looked up smiling " Oh wel i was wondering if you knew where Aida was i wanted to talk to him about my captain but he wasn't in his office"

Ichigo looked up and said " well if i see him then i will say that youre looking for him Shinobu" Shinobu said " thx you Ichigo" As Shinobu walked away Ichigo looked good at the man, Ichigo looked up and down the man body and never wondered why he had sutch a lean and long body, he never noticed but maybe because of his new condition he noticed know.

Shinobu was an handsome and sexy man with red aubrun hair and beautiful black hair Ichigo began to feel something inside his body and taught " Shit not know"As he walked away from his office, he touched his bracelet calling for Aida, Aida came in 15 min to Ichigo's side and said " yes Ichigo youre all right ?" Ichigo looked up and said " Aida i want to kiss because i need a little bit energy" Aida smiled and said " why of course" He puched Ichigo against the wall and he put his lips againt Ichigo he began to kiss him, as Ichigo moaned he opend his mounth to let Aida's tongue slip in as they deepend the kiss"

As Shinobu walked away he stand still thinking he was forgot to say something important to Ichigo he walked back to the office when he heard noises coming from an ally next to Ichigo's office as he looked around the corner he looked shocked and suprised seeing Ichigo making out with Aida, he began to feel around looking at ichigo because he always found the boy sexy and beautiful and sometimes thaught how it would be to have sex with him he kept looking when he heard things he was more spurised about.

As Aida stopped kissing Ichigo he said " better Ichigo ?" Ichigo looked up saying " yes my energy is better thx you Aida for coming to me when i called" Aida looked at him with a smile " How come you where a littel bit heated ?" Ichigo blushed a bit when he said " Well Shinobu came to my office asking if i saw you when i looked at him better i felt attracted to him and my body began to heat up" Aida smiled as he walked away " glad i could help Ichigo and if you need me again tell me ok and maybe if you asked Shinobu he would help you too well i will be looking for him"

When Shinobu heard Ichigo's words, he smiled a bit as he slowly walked away thinking what he would say to Ichigo. 2 hours later Ichigo was going to the 9th barracks to ask a report from one of their member's when Shinobu walked behind him and ticked him on the shoulder, Ichigo shocked a bit when he looked back he saw Shinobu and smiled " Hi Shinobu i need a report of one of youre member's" Shinobu smiled and said " well all of the member's are gone to their homes "

Ichigo said " oh well i will come back tomorrow" feeling his body began to heat up again, shinobu holed him by the arm and smiled he said " why don't you come with me to the gardens it pretty this time of the year" Ichigo smiled as he blushes lightly " yes it would be good to see some sakura's" he walked with Shinobu to the gardens.

As they sat down looking at the sakura's Shinobu looked at Ichigo when he said " well Ichigo i wanted to talk to you about something i heard some things yesterday and wanted to know if they where true ?" Ichigo looked up and said " why yes tell me i will say if it's true or false" Shinobu smiled and said " well i heard yesterday that you needed energy and you also sexual energy and i heard that you where aroused because you thaught of me is that correct ?"

Ichigo blushed as he said " yes that is true i will tell you the whole story" And so Ichigo began to tell him the whole story when Ichigo was at the end of his story when shinobu looked at smiled at him " ah know i can understand better and i would like to help you and from what i can see youre aroused again by seeing me" As Shinobu leand down closer to Ichigo he whisper's before he kissed Ichigo " don't worry i always wanted to have sex with you" He pressed his lips on Ichigo when Ichigo moaned Shinobu slipt his tongue in Ichigo's mounth kissing him deeper.

As ichgio leaned in the kiss he climb on Shinobu's lap still kissing him he sliped his hands inside shinobu's yukata caressing his naked chest Shinobu moaned as he slipped off Ichigo's yukata and loosed everything till Ichigo was naked he kisses Ichigo's neck while he rubbed Ichigo's nipples. As Ichigo felt Shinobu's rubbing his nipples, he moaned softly as he undresses Sinobu till Shinobu was naked.

He reached down till he was at Shinobu's cock and he began to go slowly up and down his cock, hearing Shinobu making sound he looked up saying " Shinobu am gonna slip youre cock in my ass can't wait im too horny to wait" as he put himself above Shinobu's cock, he slipped down slowly till shinobu's cock was fully inside he began to go up and down slowly getting used to Shinobu's thick cock" Ichigo moaned hard as he began to feel good shinobu said " god Ichigo you feel good inside i always wanted to do it"

As Ichigo smiled he began to go faster he said " n...nghhh S...Shinobu you feel so good and hard and long inside me so good " As Shinobu coudn't hold it anymore, he took Ichigo's hips as he made Ichigo go faster Ichigo moaned harder as he said " a...aah a...aah S...Shinubo going to come soon" Shinobu said " I...Ichigo im gonna cum too let's come thogeter, as they both reached their climax they both moand hard eatch other name they lay down infront of the garden on both thei yukata's smiling at eatch other Ichigo said " that was great Shinobu you really fill me up i feel good know Shinobu said " well youre welcome i woudn't mind to become youre lover it's good to have sex with you".

As Ichigo put the bracelet on his right wrist he said " you will know where the other's are and if i need you the bracelet will glow" Shinobu smiled saying " well this will be fun i can't wait to see who else has sutch a bracelet" Ichigo smiled as they both fell a sleep on their yukata's in the garden's.

Well people here is chapter 7

Stay tuned for more ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry My Dear Readers

I kinda had a writer block for a few days

hahahaha :'(

Well here is chapter 8 i finally can write again yeeyy :D

Ichigo X Toshiro

Chapter 8

As Ichigo was walking away from his office thinking of what is happening to him and knowing he can't help it made him very unresting and wanted to know how to explain it to the council of 46 and the Captain of the 1ste division. As he was wandering in his taughts, he didn't know that he walked in the 10th division and was walking down their training grounds.

There still lost in thaughts he didn't fell the cold and the ice beneath his shoe's as he stepped wrong he suddenly fell on his butt while gliding he bumped against someone a strong body held him, it was a body of not a grown man but a little he looked up from his thaught, looking directly in the ice cold blue eyes of toshiro the captain of the 10th division, he smiled a littel silly and said " yo toshiro i was just wandering off with my taughts a bit and came here without noticing hahahaha soo how are you ?" He looked that he was still in toshiro's arms he pulled away quickly.

Toshiro looked at him and gave him a small smile that didn't reatch his ears he said " Well Ichigo what do you think i was doing where are we right know" Ichigo looked around a little bit emarrased and smiled " Euhmmmm at the training grounds " he said Toshiro looked at him coldly as he popped his second question " and what do we do on training grounds Ichigo ?" Ichigo looked a little away his face know red as a tomato he said " well Training and getting stronger" As Toshiro looked don at him he said " good that you remember becaus that was what i was doing till you interupted my practice" As he looked annoyed at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled sweetly as he said " im sorry for that i was just a mile away hahah it happens sometimes" As Toshiro looked at him again with those Ice cold blue eyes he pulled one white eyebrow up as he asked " it must be someting that you are bothered with if you where a mile away, do you want to talk about it" As Ichigo looked suprised and got his cheeks warm from embaresmend he whisper's " well if you want to know about it you will eventually know about it anyway and well it's better if i get it out of my chest with someone no " Toshiro looked at him and said " Very well come with me we can talk at the meeting room" Ichigo nodded as he followed the Captain of the 10th division to the meeting room.

As Toshiro sat down next to Ichigo he said " well know you can tell me and after you told me i will give you advise and an anwser" Ichigo nodded and said up front " what i am about to tell you is someting you won't believe at first im afraid how you wil judge me" Toshiro looked at him " i don't judge people from their stories Ichigo but from their actions" Ichigo nodded as he began his long story in the meeting room.

As Ichigo was done explaining he looked at Toshiro who sat still with shock in his face he said " euhmm Ichigo is that really true and you can't find any other options ?" Ichigo looked away and said " No i don't i looked everywhere for options but i coudn't find one" he looked up with a sadness in his eyes " Oh god Toshiro what can i do that that" Toshiro looked at Ichigo and he knew Ichigo was suffering he said " well they all did it of free will so they wanted you as mutch you wanted them so don't feel bad about it" Ichigo looked up as he smiles softly he hugged Toshiro soft " thx you Toshiro i knew you where a friend that would listen to me".

As Toshiro felt Ichigo's hands around him, he began to see a littel bit red as he stuttered " W...well im glad that i can help" he looked at Ichigo he always found Ichigo a beautifull male with feministisch looks and those eyes of him where so beautifull deep inside Toshiro knew he was attracted to Ichigo sinds a long time and know that Ichigo gave him a way to hold him let him smile devilish inside as he said " Im always there for you you know "

As Ichigo heard him he looked up seeing an devilish grin on Toshiro's face he looked at the man who was mutch older that him, ichigo always find him beautifull and handsome with his white hair and ice cold blue eyes it sometimes made him hard and arounsed thinking bad and nasty stuff about him with ropes and all, as he feel getting arounsed again he tunred away a little as he begin to turn red.

Toshiro lokked at Ichigo and noticed that Ichigo's body began to tense up and Ichigo's fac begin to turns red he knew that he was aroused, Because Toshiro was aroused himself he smiled devilish knowing what he want to do with Ichigo, he took Ichigo and laid him on his shoulder as he walked to the bedthroom. As Ichigo looked suprised that he was carried to the bedthroom hanging on Toshiro's shoulder he saind " Euhmmm Toshiro what are you doing brining me to the bedthoom?" Toshiro smiled as he said " well Ichigo we are gonna have some sex in my bedthroom got any problems with it ' Ichigo looked at him and smiled " no no problem at all " Toshiro looked at him " good" he said as he walked futher with Ichigo to his bedthroom.

As he laid Ichigo on the bed he began to updress hilself till he was naked he took Ichigo by the arm's Undressing him till the where both naked, he pulled two silken ropes from under his bed and made Ichigo's hand tight on the bedpoles he looked at Ichigo and smiled " Im dominant Ichigo you will listen and youre body will carve me when im done" Ichigo can only node is he saw his and Toshiro's cock hard and ready he moaned softly wanted to feel Toshiro's cock deep inside him.

As Toshiro leaned down and began to kiss Ichigo roughly, Ichigo opend his mounth as Toshiro slipped his tongue inside his mounth kissing him more roughly, he let his hands slide along Ichigo's sides till he stopped at the sides of the nippels on Ichigo's chest, he rubbed the nippels of Ichigo with his finger's making them hard as Ichigo feels Toshiro's hands on his nippels his nippels began to stand hard immediatly he moaned softly pleading in Toshiro's eyes that he wanted to be fucked hard and rough.

Not heaing Ichigo's plead Toshiro chuckeld as he slide down with his mounth, giving Ichigo light kisses on his whole body pauzinf at his nipple he took Ichigo's nipple in his mounth and sucked hard on it, As Ichigo felt Toshiro's mounth around his nipple he moaned softly buckeling his hips letting him know that he was needy, Still not listening at Ichigo, Toshiro kissed lower and lower till he paused at Ichigo's cock he licked the tip as he took Ichigo's cock in his mounth sucking him hard and fast.

Ichigo felt Toshiro's mounth on his cock ans felt the sucking he began to moan hard ad he said " N...ngrrhh Toshiro god yes feels soo good but P...please do me hard and rough know" As Toshiro heard that he began to feel exited and wanted to pulge his cock deep inside Ichigo's he pulled Ichigo's leg's up and laid them on his shoulder's as he put his cock on Ichigo's entrance and he pushed in hard and fast in one stroke.

As Ichigo felt Toshiro's cock thrusting in in one time he screamed because it felt good he looked at Toshiro and said " H...hmmmm Toshiro please move hard and fast and rough and take me P...please take me hard fill me up woth youre white semen" As Toshiro heard it he lost control and began to pump hard inside Ichigo as he hit Ichigo prostat every time he heard Ichigo moans loud, he looked at Ichigo and said " God Ichigo you look beautifull and sexy right know and it feels good inside you" As Ichigo looked at Toshiro he smield and said " I...if it feels good for you as it is for me then that's good good Toshiro im gonna cum soon just a little bit more"

Tochiro knowing his own body feels that he is almost near, he pumped harder and harder stroking Ichigo's cock with his hands, he began to feel his cock tighten knowing he will come he began to moand loud " Ichigo im gonne cum god yes that feel GOOD !" As Ichigo feels Toshiro semen inside him and cumming he began to cum too as he moaned " T...Toshiro im CUMMING !" as he cums hard his semen in Toshiro's hand and chest, Toshiro layd himself next to Ichigo unbinding Ichigo's wrists, he looked at Ichigo and smiled " Well that was fun and sexy".

Ichigo smiled softly as he pulled his yukata near him and takes out a golden bracelet will you wear this if i need to it will light up " Toshiro broung his right wrist up and smiled " well yes for you Ichigo i will" Ichigo made the bracelet on Toshiro's right wrist and gave him a kiss " im so tored Toshiro " Toshiro smiled louzy and said " well go to sleep like i will do " and they both fell into morpheus arms and slept till the light began to crack through the window's.

Well here was Chapter 8 i hope you all liked reading it Chapter 8 will follow soon !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody

sorry that it took so long

i had other buisness to take care off

here is chapter 9

Enjoy XXX

Gin X Ichigo

Chapter 9

As Ichigo climbed out of Toshiro's bed he looked down at the Young captain with a smile as he walked out of the bedthroom and outside the 10th barracks, He walked past the other barracks going out to town to do some sightseeing and to see how the other souls are doing. As he was looking for the one soul to the other he felt a weird and strong and familair reiatsu she looks around to see but coudn't see anything on his guard he walked further, knowing someone was watching him from the shadow's.

As Gin smiled he watched the Orangje young boy with lust and interest beause he always found Ichigo a gorgous and beautifull man to begin with he heard the story from Aizen we is his friend and saw the bracelet around his friend's right wrist and was jelous and a little mad, he wanted to have a bracelet like that and wanted to bed Ichigo too as he was follwing Ichigo he was thinking what to do as he stepped out of the shadow and walked to Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the weird reiatsu coming closer as Ichigo turns around he saw Gin walking his why with a strained smile on his face. Ichigo never knew why Gin had a fox face like that but he liked it and found Gin mysterious and sometimes weird wiht his talking but he was a handsome and strong man that Ichigo knew very well. Ichigo also felt attracted to Gin his body was one of the signs because it began to burn a little from arrousal knowing that Gin was walking to him he began to blush slightly.

Gin walked to Ichigo wanted to talk to him about his problem when he saw that Ichigo blushed slightly he smiles knowing that Ichigo deffinitly liked him and was attracted to him he said " Hi Ichigo – tan how are you today", Ichigo smiled sweetly and said to Gin " why im well today and i see youre also well " As Ichigo said it he walked further with Gin toghter along the town Gin said " Well Ichigo i was with Aizen yesterday and we where drinking tea and i heard something very intresting".

As Ichigo turned around with a slightly smile he said " o..oh i see and what did you hear then Gin" Well i heard that youre body had undergoing some changes will you tell me more about it ?" As Ichigo smiled he said " well i will give you the whole story then" And so Ichigo began to tell everything. When he told everything to Gin, Gin smiled and said " well i can understand why you look sometimes troubled but Ichigo if it is nesecary you need to give into youre body or it will destroy you" Ichigo nodded when he said " I know Gin i just feel weird first i begin to bluch and my body began to burn when i feel attracted to a person and it's happening to me know because of you Gin"

As Gin smiled knowing it he leaned down and whisper's in Ichigo's ear " well im glad because my body and heart also lust after you ichigo why don't we go back and have some fun and very hard and hot sex hmmm" As Ichigo smiled he followed Gin back to his house. As Gin lead Ichigo to the bedthroom he was pointing everything where the badthroom was and all when ichigo smiled and undressed himself as he was standing naked he waited till Gin would turn around noticing his naked and horny body, As Gin turned around he saw Ichigo undressed his eyes opend wide as he smiled he said " ooh Ichigo nice body why don't you lie down while i underessed myself hmm".

As Ichigo lay's down on the large bed that had red satin sheet's he was a littel suprised that he saw Gin's eye's for the first time a lovely violet color, he smiled as he opend his leg's seductivly as he see Gin staring at him while undressing himself, he began to rub his own nipple, as his other hand goes to his cock he began to go up and down licking his lips as he looked at Gin, Gin looked with wide eyes to Ichigo seeing him seducing him his cock goes hard in no minute as he licked his lips loving how Ichigo is playing with himself.

As Ichigo saw that Gin liked it that he played with himself, he felt good himself too getting more and more aroused as he maked small noises, he sucked on his three finger's still looking at gin as he guided his finger's to his entrance he entered with one finger still ûmping his own cock, Ichigo maked small noises, as he entered the second finger's and 5 min after the second the third widening himself for Gin's cock he moaned hard still pumping his cock till he coudn't take it anymore he looked at Gin while saying " n...nngghhhh please Gin come quickly can't take it anymore put youre cock in me and fuck he hard please"

Gin hearing Ichigo's plead and his cock was rock hard, he walked fast to the bed as he positioned himself and his cock at Ichigo's entrance, he thrust in one time in Ichigo's ass as Ichigo moans hard feeling Gin deep inside him, he make a move letting Gin know he can move, Gin began to pump in and out uncontrolled, hitting Ichigo's prostate every time while uming with his other hand Ichigo's cock,

Ichigo making loud sounds of pleasure it felt really good he also felt that it was almost time for his orgasm that he said to Gin " o...ooooh Yes yes Gin more im gonna cum soon god Gin pump me hard and fill me up" As Gin heard ichigo's dirty talk he pumped harder knowing that he would also come soon he said " Take it Ichigo take it all god it feels good to be inside of you" As he pumped harder and harder Ichigo felt his Orgasm comming he began to moand loud " g...god G...Gin im im comming YES YES YESS !" as Ichigo comes in Gin's hard and on his own chest Gin coems right after pumping everything inside Ichigo as he moaned " n...nngghh Ichigo Ichigo Comming !" after Gin cum he layd lazy next to Ichigo smiling at him he said " well Ichigo that was good and wonderfull hmm never had sutch good sex like that"

Ichigo picked a golden bracelet from his yukata as he said ' well Gin will you accept this" Gin smiled and said " Why yes i want to have you again soon anyway and im ready for a second time" As Ichigo smiled he put the bracelet around Gin Right wrist he claimed on Gin and said " whyy i want a second time too" Ans they had sex till early morning when they feel a sleep in eatch other arms.

Here you go people chapter 9

Chapter 10 wil come in 2 day's

Stay tuned for more Ichigo lewd day's


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeeeeyyy everybody !

here is chapter 10 as promised !

Maki X Ichigo

Chapter 10

As Ichigo and the select team of captain's that Soutaicho choise to fight the Bount's where in their final battle, Ichigo was fighting kiriya with all his power as a full bringer to not let him advance into seireitei he saw that Maki previous Shinigami now Bount was fighting on their side because Two day's ago he came into seireitei to ask for forgivness and that he was wrong and so the bounts because he knew their real plan. He still loved seireitei and asked the Soutaicho and the seat of 46 to let him back in and let him repent by batteling beside the shinigami's.

So know in the final battle Maki was fighting with us again with a shinigami robe and attacking one of the bount's Ichigo taught that Maki was handsome and very strong build he never knew the man because he was from before he ever became a captain, but Maki's blue hair and black eyes where so nice that he purposly dreamed about it one night touching the hair and making hot love with him in his bed, he shakes his head not thinking about it know as he fought kiriya again to his fullest.

Maki who was glad that we was back with the shinigami's heard about two new squad's being made he was very suprised to see that former captain Isshida sensei was back with one of the new Squad and he looked next to him to see a young beautifull tall and lean man with nice oranje hair and feminine touches, Maki began to blush lightly as he saw the young man turn his head to him and smile, he blushed harder and looked away to the Soutaichou while listening to the verdict and the mission, the other captain's knew Maki's behavour and smiled slightly knowing why he blush.

As Maki came back to the fight he fought his oppoment harder, winning from him and tying him up to be sented at seireitei, he looked at Ichigo a little bit worried as he fight wasn't over while the other's had the other boun't in custudy, thye where all watching the fight seeing the worried look in Maki's eyes, they smiled as Toshiro came up to him and put his hand on Maki's shoulder's he said " Don't worry Ichigo can handle this he is just playing a bit with kariya look Ichigo is nearly done caputring him" As Maki looked back he saw indeed that Ichigo captured him he smiled as all the bount's where sented to sereitei.

He looked at Tochiro's right wrist seeing a golden bracelet with Ichigo's name up he furried his brows looking at Toshiro's wrist, as Toshiro looked at his bracelet he smiled wickedly as he said to Maki " you wanna know why i have this bracelet with Ichigo's name up" As Maki nodded yes tochito put his arm's around his shoulder and smiled "well let me tell you the whole sotry then" and so he was telling to story when they where travelling to sereitei.

As Maki heard the whole story and was thinking what to do with the information he heard somebody walking up to him as he turned around he was Ichigo was behind him Ichigo smiled while he asked " why Maki are you soo deep in thoughts that you didn't hear me till a secodn ago ?" Maki smiled softly saying " Ichigo i was thinking about something and i want you to awnser thruthfully what i've heard from Toshiro" As Ichigo nodded he sat beside Maki as he said " well tell me then" and so Maki told him the whole story.

As Ichigo listed to the whole story, he blushed a bit as he said " why yes that is the thruth what do you think Maki do you feel repulsive about it ?" Maki tuned at Ichigo while he smiled and said " NO i don't because it's youre condition you can't do anything about it you know" As Ichigo smiled softly he said to Maki " Thank you Maki hearing you say that means a lot to me" Maki looking at his soft lips coudn't handle it anymore and kissed Ichigo long and deep.

Ichigo suprised by the kiss leaned into the kiss more as he began to moan soft and his body began to heat up he knew he had to need new energy because he lost most of his energy into the fight against kiriya, he put his arms around Maki's neck kissing him deep, as Maki stopped kissing he looked in Ichigo's eyes, he saw raw lust he asked " Ichigo do you want more ?" Ichigo blushed hard when he said " Yes Maki today i am yours and i want you so bad sins the first time i saw you" Maki smiled hearing Ichigo say it kissed Ichigo deep again beginnin to undress both of them slowly.

As he and Ichigo where both naked he began to kiss Ichigo's neck with light kisses going down to Ichigo's chest, licking Ichigo's right nipple, sucking on them slighly and biting it a bit, Ichigo who felt good wht Maki did to his body moaned softly, putting his hand around Maki's cock going softly up and down Maki's cock hearing Maki making lustfull sounds, he began to pump faster, as Maki felt Ichigo's hand around his cock, he almost coudn't bear it, he took some hand cream out of his yukata, aking his three finger's slicky with hand cream he puched one finger in Ichigo's entrance, then 5 min later came the second finger in and then the thrid, scisoring movements to loosen up Ichigo's ass.

As Ichigo feel Maki hitting his prostat with his finger's and loosing him up he moaned softly, as he looked at Maki and said '"God Maki quick put youre cock inside i want to feel it" As Maki placed himself and his cock on Ichigo entrance he puched in one time thrusting his cock deep inside Ichigo he began to pump in and out fast hitting Ichigo's prostate every time, he maked sounds because it felt soo good inside Ichigo.

As Ichigo felt Maki going in and out of him hitting everytime his prostat, Ichigo moaned very hand as he sadi " g...god yes M...Maki more fuck me harder please"

Maki hearing Ichigo say it with a lewd voice lost control and began to pump harder and faster feeling that he would come soon he said " Ichigo i feel that i may come soon god feels too good inside of you" As Ichigo felt his own orgasm cumming he looked up at Maki saying " Maki let's cum togheter and fill me deep with youre seed god yes Maki im gonna cum, AHHH NOOOO Cumming !" As he felt Ichigo cum and tighting around him, he moaned hard Ichigo name as he cum deep inside ichigo " Goooood ICHIGO Cumming !" As Maki layd down next to Ichigo he looked at him and smiled while saying.

" Well that was just good and hot i never felt that good with a women" Ichigo pulled a golden bracelt out and put it on Maki's right wrist " Hmmm better get used to it because with this youre mine if you want to be " Maki smiled saying " Why not it's fun to be with you adn the other's anyway" As thye dressed themselves again and walked away not knowing somebody saw and heard them the man chucckeld lightly while thinking that it was a hot sight seeing Ichigo that fluchtered he walked away in the oppisite direction thinking what to do with that information.

There you go People chapter 10

The next two day's comes Chapter 11

Stay tuned at Ichigo's lewd live and what will happend to him in the future when another problem will arise.

P.S. That other problem will com in the 3 last chapter's Stay tuned !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody

I do not own the character's i just write the story's fanbased

Here is chapter 11

Ichigo X ashido

Chapter 11

Ichigo and his Quad where dispached 3 days ago to Hueco Mundo to resque Rukia's party that was on a mission in Hueco Mundo 3 days ago. As Ichigo and the other's where there he felt a precense of an shinigami he coudn't place, so he ran with the other's to the precense to see a man slicing up the last hollow who was gonna attack Rukia as Ichigo saw him fighting he knew the shinigami was strong he had a cloack with all different hollow's maks and his hair was dark red and brown eyes, as he sliced the last hollow he turned around to say something as he fell to the ground and Ichigo saw a wound bleedinng, he ran at Rukia and the unnamed shinigami.

As Rukia ws bowing over the wounded shinigami she turned to Ichigo saying " Ichigo you need to help him to get to seireitei because he is gravely injured he helped me and my team for three days". As Ichigo looked at her he nodded as he let his squad carry the wounded shinigami's as he opend a portal back to seireitei, he commanded his Squad to take them tp devision 4 to heal and check up at them.

As Ichigo go with them he saw unohana as she say's " my my that's an shinigami that i didn't saw for a long time wil wil ashido is back" as Ichigo looked at Unohana he asked " who is he Unohana and why was he there in Hueco Mundo anyway" Unohana smiled as she said " well he should tell you himself if he wake up" As Ichigo nodded he said " call me when he is awake with a hell butterfly".

Serveral hours later Ichigo got the Hell butterfly he walked to the 4 devision seeing Ashido awake and up to him bed ichigo sat in the chair next to him and asked " Well can you tell me why you where there and you never came back here" Ashido looked up seeing a gorgous orangje headed male seating next to him with beautifull eyes and a lean muscler but feminine body but felt that the young man was very strong he wondered how it ould feel like to have the boy between the cheats he coughed a bit as he let this dirty thaught disepears he said " well i was there for a long time to defeat them all and i coudn't get back because i lost the device to go back to seireitei, so i stranded there and made time there by killing them".

As Ichigo felt the look from ashido over him, he blushed a bit as he said " well where glad youre back i talked to yama soutaichou and he said that you will be placed in my division as my 1 seated luitanent if you want" Ashido thaught a bit and said " why yes i will be happly become youre 1ste seated Luitenant"

As Ichigo smiled he notiched that Ashido was looking at him, his body began to heat up because Ashido was handsome and strong had beautifull dark red hair and nice Brown eyes and it was two day's ago sinds he did it with Maki, he blushed a bit as he said " well you need to learn everything from me then so you don't have any suprises" And with that Ichigo began to tell about hilself and his condition and all.

As Ichigo had done his story Ashido looked up suprised as she smiled " so youre saying when youre body heats up and you like the guy you need his sexual energy to keep youre body seated is that correct " Ichigo nodded while Ashido said " well as far i can see youre body is beginning to heat up because you are bluching meaning that you find me attracting is that also correct" Ichigo nodded again then Ashido said " well then come here and climb on the bed prepare me and we can have sex right know if you want because i want you very bad too".

Hearing Ashido say that Ichigo bluched deep as he began to undress himself, crawling naked into the medical bed, he pulled the sheet's away from Ashido seeing him half naked he bluched as he began to kiss Ashido deep ans hard, Ashido returned the kiss too. Ichigo began to kiss his neck down to his body by Ashido's nipple's he licked the right nipple as he bite it softly, he felt Ashido sigh ichigo began to feel aroused, he kissed lower and lower till he was with the pants, he pulled Ashido cock out, as he began to lick around the tip, and slowlt took it in his mounth going up and down Ashido's cock.

Ashido feeling ichigo's mounth closing around his cock and sucking him he began to moan saying to Ichigo " yes just like that keep going Ichigo god you do it good it's been long" Ichigo hearing that his body heating up more from arousel cound't wait any longer, he positioned himself avobe Ashido's cock as he thrust his ass directly on Ashido's cock, he moanded hard knowing it doesn't hurt that mutch anymore he began to move slowly getting the feeling of Ashido's cock, knowgoing faster feeling his prostate getting hit he moaned hard sayint " Oh god this feels good more more so good".

As Ashido coudn't bear anymore he began thrusting up harder and harder knowing that he would come soon he said to Ichigo " God Ichigo iim gonna cum soon deep inside of you" As Ichigo heard it he also felt that he would cum he said " hhppffff Ashido im gonna cum god just a little bit more" As Ichigo felt that he would come he moaned hard Ashido's name as he cum on Ashido's chest, feeling Ichigo tightening around him, he came with a few thust deep inside Ichigo moaning Ichigo's name. As Ichigo laid there good and seated he said to Ashido

i have a golden bracelet if you wear it means that i can call you anytime i need you would you accept?" As Ashido smiled he took the bracelet and said " why with pleasure " nd then the two of them fell a sleep. Not kowing that someone was watching them by the door who came around the time to take an aspirine.

As the man by the door was smiling what he head he walked away knowing that he could have the orangje head too that he oh so admired.

There it is people chapter 11

IN two day's the next chapter will come in

Who is the guy at the door that walked away

stay tuned for my newest chapter !


	12. Chapter 12

And here as i promise chapter 12

So who was the mysterie man ?

Ichigo X Hidetomo

Enjoy chapter 12 of our lewd Ichigo !

Chapter 12

As Ichigo left Ashido and walked out of the sick bay, he was heading to his Division 15. As he walked in his office his first luitenant Rukia who asked Jushirou to place her in division 15 was waiting for him in the office. She looked at Ichigo While saying" Hey Ichigo sinds you just came back the 6ste seat of the 13 division came with a document" As Ichigo looked at Rukia he said " Well what are the asking then" Rukia said " well that you can train their new members because Kenpachi is gone on a mission. Ichigo smiled and took up his zanpakuto and said " Why i will i always wanted the new students to train" Ans Ichigo walked to the 13 division with a big smile on his face.

Ichigo walked to the 13 division and was kinda happy that he could train the new student but that was not all, he was also happy because he could see a certain handsome broad shouldered man with sexy glasses on where he sometimes dreamed of doing nasty things with him. As he was at division 13 he shook his head off his thaughts because he felt his body heat up. Knowing know that it is his fault that his body was heating up, but he could endure it because it was not that large heat.

As he was to go in he heard a sexy husk voice calling him " Goodafternoon Ichigo taichou i see youre already hear to train the new member's" As Ichigo shuddered a bit of his voice he turned around facing the man he sometimes dreamed about, Ichigo blushed slighty why he said " Oh Hidetomo you already came i was just about to call you" Hidetomo smiled manly, Ichigo watching his lips movement Hidetomo said " Why yes i saw you wanted to go in follow me i will show you the new member's there happy that you will train them. Ichigo smiled big saying " yeah im kinda happy to i will make them sweat hard, so who is gonna overlook the training?" Hidetomo smiled big and said " why me of course" Ichigo looked up suddenly suprised knowing this would end badly for him he said " o...oh well ok let's do it then shall we".

Hidetomo looked at Ichigo as he walked a little bit up front, he smiled devious knowing what he heard and saw yesterday, he purposly made this training and request so he could hear Ichigo out along the break, also because he always wanted a piece of Ichigo, finding Ichigo cute, feminine and very strong, beautifull orangje hair and brown eyes he smiled hinking what a good plan he thaught up, he walked with determined steps steppping beside Ichigo as he smiled in secrecy.

As Few hours later when the training was done, the member's thanked Ichigo for the training not forgetting what he teached them,the all walked back to the barracks, as Ichigo was going to leave, Hidetomo said " Ichigo wait let's talk a bit over tea at my chamber what do you think" Ichigo looked up blushing, because the training was a little hell for him, his body was reacting to hidetomo a lot so he was keeping it in and it was hard to keep it in when the day passed. Ichigo looked at Hidetomo and said " why not i lake a good cup of tea and a good talk" So Ichigo followed Hidetomo in.

As they where drinking tea and laughing about the training, Hidetomo sat closer to Ichigo while he said with his husky voice " Say Ichigo i must confess something, i was going yasterday to the sick bay for some stomac pills and i head youre conversation and what you did afterwards, my question is that true and second thing i want to ask adn i already know it youre body is reacting to me sinds the whole day right ?" As Ichigo spilled a littel tea he looked suprised and blushed hard saying " everything you heard is true Hidetomo, im not proud of it but it' needed because of my new found powers".

Hidetomo thinks a little and said " well i see that youre body reacted to me soo youre think me handsome and you get aroused then i will tell you this" he leaned closer giveing Ichigo a deep kiss putting his arms around the younger man he said " well i would happely have sex with you Ichigo i always wanted to taste and try you" Ichigo leaned in to the deep kiss as he moaned he looked up and said to Hidetomo " god i want you too i sometimes dreamed about it please Hidetomo have sex with me" As Hidetomo took ichigo up to his arms, he walked to the bed lying Ichigo on the bed undressing himself first and then Ichigo he said " well then let's have some good night sex shall we" As Ichigo nodded they began to kiss eatch other deeply.

As thye where kissing, Ichigo moaned softly carresing Hidetomo's back, hidetomo began to kiss Ichigo's neck softly going down to Ichigo's chest. There he licked Ichigo's right nipple nipping at it and sucking at it, Ichigo began to moand harder, feeling his cock going very hard; Hidetomo that was sucking Ichigo's nipple heard Ichigo making lewd sounds, his own cock rockhard whe he felt ichigo's cock also go hard.

Hidetomo took some lube out of his night stand, he put the lube on his three finger's as he looked at Ichigo saying " Youre ready Ichigo to recieve my finger's ?" Ichigo looked down while saying " yes please put youre finger's inside me Hidetomo" As Hidetomo smiled he put in one finger, 5 min later the second, going in an out Ichigo's ass, pitting his prostate, Ichigo moaned hard rocking his hips a bit. Hidetomo made a siccor's movement to make Ichigo's ass a little wider, he put his third finger in, as he go in and out for a while Ichigo said to him " God Hidetomo give me youre cock alrady please" Hidetomo smiled as he took his finger's out he said " ok Ichigo what you wish" And he positioned himself at Ichigo's entance.

As Hidetomo puched in in one thrust, Ichigo moaned hard letting Hidetomo know that he can begin to move, Hidetomo began to move in and out of Ichigo hitting his prostate. As Ichigo feels Hidetomo's cock and that it is attacking his prostate oer and over again he begin to say " nnngghhh Hidetomo god more more fuck me more" Hidetomo getting off Ichigo's voice said ' god Ichigo you make me wild and uncontrolable"

As Hidetomo began to move harder in and out Ichigo said " mmmmm Hidetomo gonne cum soon god gonna cum soon" Hidetomo smiled knowing he isn't far away too he took Ichigo's cock pumping his hand up and down, Ichigo felt Hidetomo's hand on his cock, he said " oooohhh goood Hidetomo i...Im gonna cum !" As Ichigo feels his orgasm he came hard screaming Hidetomo's name as his seed came on Hidetomo's hand and his chest. Hidetomo feeling Ichigo's ass thighting againt his cock, he puched 2 times before coming too while screaming ichigo's name.

As they lay in eatch other arm's Ichigo asked " Hidetomo would you like to wear the golden bracelet, well you don't need to but if you want i can give you one right know ?" Hidetomo smiled looking at Ichigo he said " yes of course i want an golden bracelet" he put out his right wrist waiting for Ichigo to put teh bracelet on. Ichigo took a bracelet out of his cloth and put it around Hidetomo's right wrist Ichigo said " with this you can know whe i need to it began to glow" Hidetomo kissed Ichigo on the forehead saying " im glad that i can have you ichigo" what he can't tell him is that Hidetomo really loves Ichigo.

What will happend to Ichigo next?

Who will be the guy that fall in Ichigo's lewd trap in chapter 13

And what is the purpose of the golden bracelet?

Find out in the next chapter's of this story.

Stay tuned for the ending of all the chapter's the secret's of the golden bracelet will be rieveiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeyyyy people

Here is chapter 12

Sorry for the delay i was busy

Asuka X Ichigo

Chapter 13

Ichigo was seated outside drinking some tea by the barracks 15, thinking how his live changed so mutch sids his new condition. He talked to the sou saitchou about it, sou taichou said that he coudn't help it that those conditon surface and he would talk to the central 46 making Ichigo's house somewhere and larger with hallways to all the barracks for his lover's access. He also made a promise to the sou taicho and the central 46 that how many lover's he had he must give Equel love to each one.

Ichigo smiled that woudn't be a problem because he loved them all so deep, he also agreed when he finally found all his lover's to put a new medicine in his ass that would make a womb so that he could give all his lover's an baby or heir. Ichigo also accepted it because it was always his dream to have a lot of kids. As Ichigo was deep in tought he didn't hear someone coming closer to him, the man bow bown and put his hand on his shoulder, as he felt the hand of the shoulder he looked around.

Who he saw was one of the lover's he really wanted Asuka 6st seat of the 3th devision. A nice lean man, with shoulder lenght black hair, formed into a bang on the right side of his beautifull face. As Ichigo looked a long time at Asuka's lips Asuka opend his mounth while he said in a musculair voice " Ichigo youre all right ?" As Ichigo woke up from his dirty thaught's he looked at Asuka as he blushed lightly Ichigo said " why yes im fine what are you doing here Asuka?".

Asuka smiled as he looked at Ichigo's face, Ichigo was beautifull and gorgeus, very gracefull and strong as he fight and quite feminine body, strong with the right proportions of muscles, also his beautifull orangje hair stand out. Many taichou's and seat's like and adore Ichigo, he did a lot for them and he is an inspiration for most of them even for the lower member's. He was glad he was with Ichigo alone so he can know the young strong boy better.

Asuka sat next to Ichigo and said " well i was free today i wanted to go for a walk saw you and thaught i wanted to speak to you so that i get to know you better" Asuka said while he smiled. Ichigo blushed lightly Asuka found him adorable and cute when he blushed. He said to Ichigo '" And you know Ichigo i called youre name a few times but you never anwser, what are you soo deep in thaught that you didn't hear me? It must be something important".

Ichigo smiled softly as he said " Yes i've been thinking a lot about one thing and i don't know what im doing is hurting people or make them happy. Asuka thinks for a little why he said " So wanna talk about it i will not judge you or all" As Ichigo thinks a little he smiled while he said " well ok but youre gonna find it weird and all" Asuka smiled and said " well try me then i will anwser youre question".And Ichigo began to tell his story about his Condition.

As Ichigo stopped he said " well that it everything, what are you thinking know Asuka, it's gross isn't it and it's more gross that i like to have sex with different men right." Asuka took the story in he was suprised and dumbfoulded but he didn't feel gross againt Ichigo he admired him more for standing strong with that kind of condition. He smiled at Ichigo when he said " No Ichigo i don't find it gross and i admire you more know that you are keeping yourself strong with that kind of condition".

Ichigo looked suprised as he blushed looking at Asuka, Asuka noticed it while he said " And i also heard from you as you blushed you feel atttracted you the male in person and youre body began to feel hot and bothered" Ichigo nodded with a yes while he crawled closer to Asuka, his body was hot when Asuka sat next to him so Ichigo coudn't wait anymore he said " ne Asuka im sorry but i can't handle it anymore" he crawled on Asuka's lap, straddeld him while he put his mounth on Asuka's kissing him, licking with his tongue on his underlip asking access, as he felt Asuka openiing his mounth to moan softly, he plushed his tongue inside Asuka's cave and begin to frensh kiss him deep.

As Asuka heard Ichigo' words, he felt Ichigo crawling on his lap not knowing what to do he felt Ichigo's lips on his, he was suprised but moaned feeling Ichigo against him, he felt Ichigo's tongue plunge inside his mounth frensh kissing him deep, tasting Ichigo, knwing that Ichigo tanted like strawberry's he put his arms around Ichigo kissing him more dominant, he began to undress ichigo till Ichigo was naked.

As Ichigo felt Asuka undressing him, he looked at Asuka and stop to kiss him, he began to undress Asuka too, as they where both naked, they kised again letting there arms roam around there body's, ichigo coudn't handle it anymore, he took Asuka's three finger' in his mounth while he sucked them wet so that asuka cna slip in easily inside Ichigo. As Asuka felt Ichigo's sucking his finger's he moaned feeling getting rock hard of seeing Ichigo sucking his finger's.

As Ichigo was done he put hos mounth against Asuka's eat saying " ne Asuka prep me with youre finger's please then let me feel you i can't take it anymore i thaught about you a few times please " Hearing Ichigo plead his cock know rock hard, he puched one finger inside Ichigo, as he felt that Ichigo could take another one he send in his second finger and then his third, going in and out of Ichigo hitting his prostate.

Ichigo moaned as he said " ne …. ne Asuka please put it in me and fuck me hard please can't take it anymore". As Asuka heard it he coudn't stop himself pulled his finger's out and thrust in one time inside ichigo, Ichigo moaned very hard as he moved his hips telling Asuka he can move. As Asuka felt that he could move he began to go fast in and out of him, hitting his prostate Ichigo putting his arms around Asuka making cute sounds Ichigo said ' y...yes just like that a little bit more please Asuka you feel sooo good". As Asuka heard Ichigo he felt that he himself coudn't take it longer either so he took ichigo's cock in his hand going up and down to give Ichigo double pleasure.

As Ichigo felt Asuka's hands around his cock, he moaned hard feeling the double pleasure, he said " o...oohh Asuka im gonne cum im gonna cum" As Ichigo felt his orgasm come he screamed Asuka's name, as he feel Ichigo's ass tighting around him he moand thrusing three times as he came too moaning Ichigo's name comming deep inside him. Thay botch fell on their yukata's as they rested both tired Ichigo smiled as he said " Well Asuka im glad that youre one of my lover's if you will accept that position i will give you the golden bracelet on youre right wrist only if you want".

Asuka thaught for a moment while he said " well Ichigo i accept because you need a few smart lover's so you won't exaust yourself, when you find other males". As Ichigo took a golden bracelet and put it on Asuka's right wrist he cuddels toghter as they fall asleep in eatch other's arms.

What they don't know that there was a certain captain looking at them what they did he had his cock inside his hand when he came with Ichigo's name in his mounth, he wanted to have Ichigo too and he would, as he put his cock away and cleaned himself up, he walked away smiling and thinking how he could get Ichigo in his own bed.

There you go people

this is chapter 13

Ans who is that captain you can all guess in a revieuw ;)

I await youre anwer's.

And stay tuned for chapter 14


	14. brief apoligies

Brief apoligies

Hey my readers im sorry i didn't post another chapter my work was crazy like hell tomorrow i will upload a new chapter.

Till then wait for the upload.

With friendly greetings

Leyla


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry people

i was busy with my Real life work

well here is finally chapter 14

Have fun reading Ichigo's story's ;)

Ichigo: Finally you write another chapter !

Me: well i haddn't had te time to write a new chapter Ichigo :(

Ichigo: well this time i forgive you but hurry up and write more of me people want to know who i will add to my harem ;)

Me: well Ichigo do you have some idea's who you want ?

Ichigo: i thaught you never ask * whipers a lot of names in her ear*

Me: O.O omg Ichigo those are a lot of names

Ichigo: well i have a big appetite ;)

Me: well then i need to write a lot of chapter's so here i go

Chapter 14

As Ichigo was walking on his day off in soul society, he saw a lot of shinigami trainees running along at a fast pace, Ichigo furred his brows and catches one by the hem of his yukata. The trainee looked and saw Ichigo standing he stuttered " Kurosaki taichou do what do i have the honor to be stopped by you ?". Ichigo said " well what is the hurry" the trainee said " well rurichiyo sama is here with her two retainers and is asking for someone but i forgot who it is".

Ichigo thaught oh rurichiyo is here and Ryusei too as Ichigo blushed he asked " well when did they arrive" The trainee said " well yesterday night oh know i know they want to see you to see how you are". Ichigo smiled as he said to the trainee " well why not let's go it will be nice to see them again". So he walked with the trainee to the room where his friends are waiting for him.

As Ichigo came into the room rurichiyo looked up and smiled happy when she saw Ichigo she stood up and lungde at him screaming " ICHIGOOOOO !" Ichigo put his arms upfront and catches her while he fell with her togheter as he smiled he hugged rurichiyo as he smiled " hey little princess it's nice to see you i missed you too my dear friend". As he stand up while placing rurichiyo on the ground he walked to Ryusei as put his hand out " welcome Ryusei im glad to see you".

Ryusei smiled as he saw Ichigo but thaught at the incident he heard and saw yesterday night, his eyes go dark as he smiled knowingly " ehy Ichigo it's been a long time im glad i got to see you " He held Ichigo's hand and caressed him with his thumb very slowly and seductivly. Ichigo feeling it he blushed slighty his body making a knowing heat Ichigo knew too well he said " the pleasure is whole mine Ryusei".

And so Ichigo and rurichiyo talked a lot, when it was time to leave and go to the rooms ichigo said " well rurichiyo im glad i got to see you again and you too Ryusei have a good night i will see you two off tomorrow as well" and so Ichigo walked to his room, as he walked into his room he closed the door, he floped himself on his bed thinking how Ryusei looked very good and that he found him handsome and sexy, he was thinking how it would feel to have Ryusei's body on his and having sex.

Ichigo carressed his body himself stripping himself naked, he began to pinch his own nipple softly teasiing it letting out a soft moan, he put his right hand on his cock going slowly up and down his cock thinking that it's Ryusei's hand working on him, He moaned harder as he pulls out a lotion out of the drawer he smeared his three finger's with lube and put one finger in his hole while his right is still pumping his cock. As he inserted his second and third he moaned in pleasure Ryusei's name thinking it was him who did it to his body.

As Ryusei walked to Ichigo's room to talk to him and get a bit of action, he heard his name coming out of ichigo's room, as he walked to the door he held his ear listening to it he wanted to know what Ichigo was doing, he opend the door a little to see, want he saw the image his cock came alive and he began to feel the urgent heat roaming through his body. He saw Ichigo pleasing himself thinking that he was the one doing it. As he waslooking Ryusei stroked his cock softly wanted to touch Ichigo and burrying deep inside of the sexy orangje teen, he smiled and opend the door and locked it behind him.

As Ichigo saw Ryusei sanding in his room undressing himself Ichigo stopped and said " Ryusei what are you doing here and undressing in my room ?". Ryusei stood fully naked and smiled " well i thaught to give you the real thing hmmm and i saw what happedn yesterday and i heard the conversation and i want to help you dearly with it" Ichigo blushed as he said " w...well then come here and fuck me i always wanted to hive sex with you once". Ryusei climed into Ichigo's bed and began to kiss the organje teen deeply.

As he felt ryusei kissing him Ichigo carressed ryusei's chest and pumped his cock up and down with his hand, Ryusei feeling it moaned softly as he wanted to be burried inside Ichigo, he layd Ichigo down into the bed, positioning hilself to Ichigo's opening, and thrust in one movement in Ichigo's hole, Ichigo feeling it moaned hard as he worked his hips telling Ryusei to move, so Ryusei begin to move fast wanted to do it for a long time he said " god Ichigo you feel good and hot i wanted to do this for a long time ago. Ichigo moaning his name he said " ooooooh Ryusei more please more im going to go soon got it feels good" As Ryusei feels that he going to go soon he he pumped harder hitting ichigo's prosate harder and harder, Ichigo screamed his name as he came hard " Ryuseii gooood cumming !" Ichigo's cock released his cum on his chest as his hole tighten's around ryusei's cock, ryusei came hard inside Ichigo moaning Ichigo's name.

As they lay next to eatch other breathing heavingly, they looked at eatch other and smiled, Ichigo looked at ryusei and said " well you know the story so do you want to be one of my lover's ?" Ruysei smiled saying " why yes i glad you asked" so Ichigo took a golden bracelet out of his drawer and put it on Ruysei's right wrist. And so they fell a sleep in eatch other's arms.

Not knowing that somebody saw them while walking on the hallway where Ichigo's room is, crouched at the door, the cock in the man's hand painting as his cum was on his hand, looking with lustfull eyes at Ichigo, wanted what Ryusei had, he put his cloth straight and walked away into the dark corridor.

Well people there ya go chapter 14

Soooo guesses who is the male that was looking having the two have sex?

Stay tuned for the next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everybody im back !

With a new chapter and back with regularity writing :)

Me: well i hope Ichigo isn't mad at me

Ichigo: Yoooouuuuu woman ! how dare you to lay my story untouched for so long ha

Me: well Ichigo i had some real life work to do i also have busy live

Ichigo: well whrite the next chapter for me please because people want to know who the second guy is

Me: fine fine fine here i go

Ichigo: yyyeeeyyy !

Chapter 15

As Ichigo walked back from a training with his member's, he paused looking at the trainingground to see someone practicing his sword play, as Ichigo looked closer he could see that it was the 3th seat of the 3th division Makoto Kibune. Ichigo watched his gracefull swordplay and knew the 3th seat was a strong fighter. Ichigo also looked the man from up to down seeing the gracefull and strong masculine movements as his cheeks began to blush lightly.

Ichigo nevver tought of the 3th seat like that but because of his condition he found the man worthy to mate with him because of his strong reiatsu. As Ichigo kept looking, Makoto felt a presence at his back as he turned around he saw the red head shinigami as he taught back at the time when he saw Ichigo and ruyshei doeing their thing, he dreamed of the red head sinds that day to have a piece of that tight ass too.

As he smiled slighty, he called to Ichigo " hey Ichigo can we drink together today " as ichigo smiled and said "yeah come to my room there we can drink some sake" As mikoto smiled he sadi " that would be fun why not" he walked to ichigo and togheter they walk to Ichigo's room as they where in the room mikoto sat himself as he was sweating from his training so was ichigo. Ichigo looked at mikoto as he smiled he said " im gonna take a shower, i will lay a second yukata in the bathroom so when im done you can go in and take a shower.

As Ichigo went into the bathoom, letting the hot water already pouring in the shower, he undressed himself as he stepped in the shower and began to clean himself. Mikoto hearing the shower and imagining Ichigo naked, his cock began to spring to life as he taught if he should do it or not, he opend the door of the bathroom he indressed himself as pulls the curtain's hard, Ichigo looked next to him as he saw mikoto naked and his cock standing stif, he blushed as he said " why don't you come in let's shower togheter.

As Mikoto stepped in; ichigo turned round facing mikoto as he began to kiss him on the lips, licking the under lip of mikoto with his tongue asking for entrance. As mokoto put his hands around Ichigo's waist he opend his mounth letting ichigo's tongue slip inside as they began to kiss eaatch other passionatly, Ichigo caressed mikoto's chest slowly going lower and lower till he has by mikoto's cock, he put his hand around it as he began to carressed mikoto's cock he whisperd in mikoto's ear " my my mikoto youre cock is so big and hard i can't wait to feel him insid my ass".

As mikoto moaned softly, he put his wet finger at Ichigo's entrance as he pushed his finger in, he began to move his finger, entering a second and a third heaaring ichigo moanihng softly, he pushed his finger's to ichigo's prostate as ichigo moaned loud looking up at mikoto saying " ngghh ngghh g god mikoto please fuck me hard" Hearinf ichigo saying it he pulled his fingr's out put ichigo with his chest against the shower wall as he shoved his cock in one thust deep inside ichigo.

Ichigo screamed as he began to wiggle his hips telling mikoto to move, mikoto began to move slowly ichigo began to moan as he said " ngghhh mikoto harder !" As Mikoto heard that he egan to pump harder and harder hitting ichigo's prostate with his cock ichigo screamed his name while being fucked by him he sadi " ichigo damn you have a tight ass it feels good " as Ichigo feels that he was going to come soon, he pulled his own cock slowly with his hands letting his orgasm coming over him he screamed mikoto's name " gggooodddd mikoto im cumming !". As he feel ichigo cum and tighteing his ass around his cock he thrust three times more before coming into ichigo's ass.

As he breathed hard they laughed at eatch other kissing, he wached himself up and pulled their clean yukata on, laying toghter on the bed ichigo put's a golden bracelet around mikoto's wrist." with this you can find me anywhere and when it light up i need you around" Mikoto smiled softly as he pulled ichigo in an embrace while they fell a sleep. At the bathroom window a shadow saw what happend and taught that the red head shinigmi was very beautifull and wanted a piece of his ass too. He slantered to his own room thinking of to get to ichigo and in his pants.

There my newest chapter stay tuned for more !


End file.
